


Here comes Nightmare

by KirMun



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Very Bad Language, drinkos juice, shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirMun/pseuds/KirMun
Summary: God help us all





	Here comes Nightmare

    **AW SHIT, HERE COMES NIGHTMARE**

 

"YO YO YO, WHAT IT IS, MOTHERFUCKERS!" Nightmare screeched, barging in on Kirby and Shadow Kirby's small tea party.

"Hey, Nightmare, what's up?" Kirby said, surprisingly calmly.

"ME, YOU BITCHES!" He yelled right into Kirby's completely neutral face. "I'M HIGH ON JUICE! WANNA FREEBASE???"

"No, Nightmare, fear juice is bad!" Kirby said, putting his hands up slightly to make his point.

"No, can't help you, man." Shadow Kirby calmly shrugged.

**_"PUSSIES ! ! !" _** Nightmare yelled at the top of his non-existent lungs, before he proceeded to smoke an entire gallon of juice and proceeded to go apeshit as the two orbs calmly drank tea.


End file.
